


Reading The Fuckin Comments

by llConnorIsMyBaell



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Freddy does YouTube, Freddy reads comments, Other, SlasherOfSpringwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llConnorIsMyBaell/pseuds/llConnorIsMyBaell
Summary: Freddy has a YouTube channel... I just randomly thought of this... I'm done with what my brain comes up with...





	1. |I swear I don't have a crush on Voorhees13| Readin The Fuckin Comments #1

[ _intro_ ]

 

Freddy

[ _facing camera_ ] Sup bitchez, SlasherOfSpringwood here with the first installment of Reading The Fuckin Comments! After all the bitchin and moanin you [ _points at camera_ ] little motherfuckers did, I finally gave in. [ _grumbles_ ] Your lucky I haven't killed any of my fans... yet! [ _pulls up first comment_ ]

 

[ _Freddy reading_ ]

DankRapCat: Dis mofo look lik a burnt pizza...

 

Freddy

[ _faces camera_ ] Found my first victim...

 

[ _continues reading_ ]

bitchfobaddudes: I'd let him kill me anytime he wants...

 

Freddy

[ _smirks_ ] Gladly...

 

[ _Freddy_ _continues_ ]

FREDDYVOORHEES4LIFE: Will you ever do a collab with Voorhees13?

 

Freddy

[ _faces camera_ ] Pffft... with that mommas boy... [ _under breath_ ] I wish... [ _faintly blushes_ ]

 

[ _Freddy reading continued_ ]

YouTuberCritic: This is the worst gaming channel I've ever had the chance to see... SlasherOfSpringwood my good sir, you have officialy been reveiwed by the YouTuberCritic... and have failed to entertain me. Good day.

 

Freddy

[ _slowly faces camera_ ] You know what, I really don't give a single fuck what you think my friend. [ _looks at YouTuberCritic's channel]_ All you do is tell people how they are the worst channel ever... you don't even give the channel any advice on how to make their channel better! [ _looks at sub count_ ] Just cause you have a 1 million subs means you can act like a smartass! [ _smirks_ ] You have officially been reveiwed and roasted by me, SlasherOfSpringwood, and have been declared one of my next targets on my kill list!

 

[ _reading continues_ ]

ChuckyWantsToPlay|*|: Nice vid! Next time you play FNAF try to conserve your energy by checking the cameras every few minutes.

 

Freddy

[ _smiles_ ] Thanks for the tip bro! 

 

[ _Freddy reading_ _more comments_ ]

DankGamer69: LOL! at 20:35 did anyone else see that zombie trip and die on it's own...

 

Freddy

[ _laughs_ ] Yeah, that was a really fuckin funny moment... [ _laughs harder_ ] I still remember it glitched halfway across the map just to faceplant and die instantly.

 

Freddy

[ _faces camera_ ] Well, that's all the time I have for this vid. Sorry if it's really short. I'm a busy slasher you know. See you bitchez in the next vid! SEE YA!!!!

 

[ _outro_ ]


	2. |Happy fuckin Valintine| Reading Some Sexy Comments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Valentines and Freddy reads some sexy comments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw Happy Valentines Day! =) Srry I took so long to update... I ran out of ideas...

[ _intro_ ]

 

Freddy

[ _facing camera_ ] Sup bitchez, SlasherOfSpringwood here with a special addition to Reading The Fuckin Comments! After a whole year of not post any vids I decided since its Valentines Day I might as well read some sexy comments. [ _turns to computer_ ] Lets get started!

 

[ _begins reading_ ]

FREDDYVOORHEES4LIFE: I wish Freddy and Jason would just come out and say they love each other.... _I KNOW_ Freddy has a crush on Jason.... _I JUST KNOW HE DOES_!!!!

 

Freddy

[ _turns back to camera_ ] Whoa... calm down... [ _rubs back of neck_ ] hehe.... [ _blushes and mumbles_ ] **I'm sooo busted...**

 

[ _continues reading_ ]

DankRapCat: Y r u lowkey hot tho....

 

Freddy

[ _smirks_ ] I knew you would warm up to me... [ _winks at camera_ ]

 

[ _continues_ ]

llConnorIsMyBaell|*|: Love u and ur vids! <3<3

 

Freddy

[ _looks at camera_ ] Thanks babe! [ _blows a kiss at the camera_ ]

 

[ _another one_ ]

YEETtotheheart: RIP smexy Ada... I would've hit that...

 

Freddy

[ _back at camera_ ] Same dude, same... [ _shakes head_ ]

 

[ _a picture of Ada appears with sad music playing_ ]

 

Freddy

[ _faces camera_ ] Well, looks like I'm outta time! Follow my Insta SlasherOfSpringwood, link in the description. See you bitchez in the next video! SEE YA!!!!

 

[ _outro_ ]


	3. |MEMES 4 DAYS| Reading Meme Comments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter... I'm so srry I take forever... Enjoy!!!

[ _intro_ ]

 

Freddy

[ _facing camera_ ] Wassup bitches, SlasherOfSpringwood here back with another instalment of Reading The Fuckin Comments! [ _looks at computer_ ] After a long while of trying to avoid becoming another shitty meme reviewer like that swedish bastard PewDiePie, I finally decided to read some meme comments.

 

[ _pulls up comment_ ] markEplier: This bish empty yEEt **throws life out window**

 

Freddy

[ _smirks_ ] Mood...

 

[ _next comment_ ] Dutch PLAN der linde: i HaVe a PlaN, jUsT hAvE sOmE gOdDaMn fAiTh!!!

 

Freddy:

[ _sigh_ ] Dutch... goddamn it...

 

[ _reads replies_ ]

Arthur "Pretty Boy" Morgan: **Dutch PLAN der Lide** Not again Dutch...

Miss Molly O' Shea: **Dutch PLAN der Linde** LOVE ME DUTCH<3 <3<3

Hosea Matthews: **Dutch PLAN der Linde** Your "plans" are why I died...

Arthur "Pretty Boy" Morgan: **Hosea Matthews**  ...and why I got TB

Uncle: **Dutch PLAN der Linde**  I got L U M B A G O

 

Freddy

[ _laughing_ ] These fuckin replies killed me...

 

[ _reades_ _the last recent reply_ ] drunk Arthur Morgan: **Dutch PLAN der Linde** L ENN AY

 

Freddy

[ _wipes away tears_ ] Oh my fucking god... [ _looks at camera_ ] Well that was fun. Sorry for another short vid, but I have more slasher related work to do. See ya bitchez in the next vid! SEE YA!

 

[ _outro_ ]


	4. |Yep... Me and Voorhees13 are together now...| Reading Reaction Comments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one... and yea they together... FREDDYVOORHEES 4 LIFE!!!

[ _intro_ ]

 

Freddy

[ _facing camera_ ] Wassup bitches, SlasherOfSpringwood here back with another Reading The Fuckin Comments! Yes, you read the title correctly, [ _blushes_ ] me and Voorhees13 are dating. [ _rubs back of neck_ ] I was awhile back I came out... [ _stares into distace_ ] hehe... [ _turns to back to camera_ ] So I'm gonna be reacting to the reaction comments on my recent vid. [ _pulls up first comment_ ] You know the one...

 

[ _first comment_ ]

FREDDYVOORHEES4LIFE: OMFG YESSSS  **fangirls to death** FINALLY!!!! My life is complete ^w^

 

Freddy

[ _rolls eyes_ ] hehe.. Here come the fangirls...

 

[ _next comment_ ]

llConnorIsMyBaell|*|: Awww! You guys are so cute together! <3<3

 

Freddy

[ _blushing_ ]  **llConnorIsMyBaell** ^3^

 

[ _third comment_ ]

DankRapCat: U r so lucky TT_TT...

 

Freddy

[ _smirk_ ] Jelly?

 

[ _another comment_ ] 

FaithfulFollowerofChrist: Gross... hope you both burn in hell for your sins... 

 

Freddy

[ _scoff_ ] Been there, done that.

 

[ _last comment_ ]

Voorhees13|*|: Love u babe ~ <3<3<3

 

Freddy

[ _replies_ ] **Voorhees13**  Love u more ~ <3<3<3<3 [ _faces camera_ ]  Well, that's all the time I have for this vid. Sorry if it's really short again. I'm a busy slasher you know. See you bitchez in the next vid! SEE YA!!!!


End file.
